Field of Invention
This invention relates to golf putting practice devices and, more particularly, to golf putting practice devices of the type embodying a feature to return a ball back to the person executing a putt.
Various putting practice devices, which use mechanisms to return the ball to a person, have been heretofore known in the art. Some of these devices use spring loaded or solenoid operated catapult type ball return systems. One version employs a sliding carriage assembly mounted on a track and equipped with a paddle. An electric motor using a pulley and belt assembly drives the carriage assembly with the attached paddle that sweeps the ball forwardly to the end of the track where a pivoting action of the paddle flips the ball back to the person executing the putt. Another device uses a ball returning target plate located at the front of the device to return the ball. When the ball makes contact with the target plate, a solenoid located behind the target plate is activated and strikes the target plate, causing it to rapidly move forward and propel the ball back to the putter. This device uses the target plate as an intermediary between the ball and the striking action of the solenoid.
Previous versions of putting practice devices require large housings to provide extra weight for stability and to accommodate the interior space requirements for the various catapulting systems to retract and then move forward to eject the ball. These devices also employ huge ball trays that create oversized targets in an effort to gather any putts that may have otherwise missed. The majority of these devices require commercial electrical power to operate. These bulky putting practice systems do not afford a truly compact and convenient carry-along putting practice device.
It is the primary object of the present invention to afford a novel putting practice device that is substantially smaller in size than existing prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a ball returning means that requires substantially less space and weight for operation, thereby, rendering a device that is extremely compact and portable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention are to afford a putting practice device with a ball tray as part of the main apparatus that can be pivoted with relation to the main housing to provide a smaller footprint for the device for storage or carry-along purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a more realistic putting practice target that more simulates the size and shape of the actual hole on the golf course.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a putting practice device with a ball tray as part of the main apparatus that has a floor with a substantially shallow slope rearward, thereby affording a more flattened ball tray front entrance.
Another object of the present invention is to eliminate the extra force needed in the stroke when putting the ball to overcome the steep incline of the ball tray ramp of conventional putting practice devices and afford a more natural putting action for stroking the ball.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf putting practice device that is battery powered for convenience and portability as a carry-along putting practice device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention are a means to deactivate the practice putting device by means of a switch to turn the power off when not in use to prevent unintentional activation during transporting or storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf putting practice device with an indicator that warns when the power to the unit is turned on and the putting practice device is ready for operation.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which, by way of illustration, show the preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what are considered to be the best mode in which to apply these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.
The present invention affords a golf putting apparatus having an attached ball tray for receiving a golf ball putted thereinto. The ball tray pivots with relation to the front of the housing to a substantially upright position for compact storage of the apparatus. A flipper device is pivotally mounted about a vertical axis and disposed longitudinally along the rear face of the ball tray. The pivoting end of the flipper device is connected to one end of a tension spring that is secured at the other end to a secondary fixed anchor. A mechanical means engages and pivots the flipper device from the extended position, perpendicular to the ball tray against the resistance of the spring, to the retracted position along the back of the tray. This action causes an elongation of the tension spring, which exerts a resilient force at the pivoting end of the flipper device. When the flipper device is released from the retracted position, the resilient contracting force of the spring moves the flipper rapidly forward in an arc of approximately 45 degrees. The forward pivoting movement of the flipper device engages the ball and sends the ball back to the person making the putt.